1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a skyrocket having multiple visual displays created by separate effects. More particularly, it is concerned with a skyrocket which provides a first visual display prior to launch generated by a first effect and which may continue after launching, and a second, separate visual effect which is displayed only after launching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skyrockets are ancient devices associated with celebrations, providing bright visual effects in the nighttime sky. Skyrockets as used herein are inexpensive fireworks, which typically include a guide stick, a fuse, with a rocket motor charge and an effect. Upon ignition of the motor, the skyrocket is propelled skywardly, with an internal timing fuse connecting the motor to the effect. When the effect ignites and explodes, flaming balls, commonly called "stars", are distributed either randomly or in a desired pattern to provide a visual display.
However entertaining, such skyrockets are limited to the lifting process and explosion of the effect. There has thus developed a need for an improved skyrocket having greater capacity to entertain without a significant increase in expense to manufacture.